Gotham's Finest
by CreepieConnie
Summary: Ok this is my first fanfic ever. Mainly it's about the Shadow Theif charater that I revamped. She hangs with Joker, Ivy, Riddler, Harley and all of Joker's minions. Plus she has her own too. Hope you like it and plz write reviews! ilyg!


Gotham's Finest

Written by CreepieConnie

Riddler sat on the edge of a building facing Gotham's Town Hall, thinking of his next plot. His mind raced as he thought of finally catching the Batman. His one goal in life, to kill Bruce Wayne and The Batman. But he wasn't the only one that wanted Batman. His partner, Two-Face, wanted to kill Batman, Poison Ivy wanted to kill Batman; The Joker wants to kill Batman too. And his little puppet, Harley Quinn, would do anything the Joker wanted so she kind of wanted to kill Batman too. This got him thinking.

_What if they get to Bats first? _He thought. _What if they killed Bats first?! _He started to feel a bit panicked, _But no one has be able to catch the Bats._

He wiped the sweat above his mask and stood up looking down at the street; when he saw a little black figure run out of Town Hall.

"Catwoman?"

The figure ran away into an ally before the sirens went off in the building. Cop cars surrounded the building. A couple S.W.A.T. guys ran in but came out with confused look on their faces.

Riddler started to stepped back, he didn't know what was going on. Why would Catwoman go to Town Hall? There was nothing valuable in there. No jewels, no gold, no money, nothing!

"Hey!" A small female voice said behind him. Riddler turned around to see a girl with jet black hair, a skin tight black suit running over her large hips, skinny stomach, and a medium bust. She wore a black cloth mask over her mouth and nose. But her eyes caught his attention the most. They were a light gray color, like fog. It looked like she was posed. "You might want to get out of here, Nigma." She said turning around and jumping toward the building next to them.

Riddler jumped and grabbed her arm. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" He demanded.

She smiled through her mask. "You'll know soon enough." She laughed as she jumped off the ledge of the building into a dumpster below. Riddler leaned over the side to watch her speed away on a sleek black motor bike. She looked up at Riddler and yelled, "I'm not Catwoman!" She said laughing as she drove away into the dawn.

"What the fuck?" Riddler sat there not knowing what the hell was going on.

Riddler snuck into his hideout, tired from running away from the cops. He threw his staff and hat down.

"See anything interesting?" Harvey Dent asked from the large couch in the corner. He had his two girls with him. The one dressed in white and the one in total black.

"There's some new crazy bitch running around." Nigma said throwing his mask at the wall. He flopped down in a chair opposite from Dent.

"New, huh? What does she look like?" Dent asked pushing his girls to the side and sitting up.

"She's got long black hair, a nice, tight body. The rack could do better, but it's fine. She's got a skin tight black body suit-"

"A black mask?" Dent asked.

"Yeah… how did you know?"

Dent pointed to the T.V. The sun shown through the huge window in front of Town Hall and on the inside it read in the light.

Shadow.

It showed a picture caught on a camera of the mystery girl with a couple of guys. They wore black business suits and gray ties. They held paintbrushes in their hands covered in gray paint.

They screen changed to the portraits of Judges on the walls with a gray line over their eyes.

"Not very creative, is she?" Dent said to Nigma.

But Nigma was glued to the screen.

"She's coping Joker." He said to the screen.

"Joker?" Dent said standing up leaving his girls sitting by themselves. "How?"

"You know how Joker does the two black circles and the red smile? That is his mark; his dark eyes and his scarred red smile." Nigma said moving to the end of his seat. "She has brilliant gray eyes. So the gray line over the eyes is hers." He said. "I need to write this down." Riddler stood and walked over to his little bag of stuff, with his notebooks and other utensils.

"Nigma, you are. One. Strange. Guy." Dent said walking back to his girls. "Maybe if you're lucky, she'll be your first!" He said busting out laughing, with his girls laughing too.

Nigma rolled his eyes as he continued writing his thoughts down. He had to find her tonight and question T.H.E. H.E.L.L. out of her.

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy sat in the corner of the Gotham National History Museum waiting for a guard to pass.

"Come on, you son of a bitch." Harley whispered getting impatient. She tapped her gun on her knee, waiting, watching.

Ivy grabbed the gun from Harley's hand and put a finger over her lips. Harley rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

Ivy noticed fog building up and the floor, and she wasn't the only one. The guard turned on his flash light and pointed it on the ground. Ivy looked at Harley and mouthed, _you didn't invite Joker did you? _

Harley shook her head no.

A strange tune started playing; it was very loud and obnoxious. Harley recognized it; it was Lady Gaga's Just Dance! She moved to the beat when Ivy elbowed her.

A strange mysterious figure stepped out of the fog with four other figures. The four figures took out the guards when the first figure walked around looking at the art.

The figure was a woman, Ivy figured out; skinny and light on her feet. She watched the four figures disappear in the fog while the girl stayed in one place bobbing her head to the beat.

Harley stood up getting pissed. "HEY! We were here first!" She screamed pointing her gun at the girl and firing. But the figure jumped out of the way pulled out her on weapon and shot Harley in the knee.

"Shit!" Harley screamed falling down.

The girl laughed as she regained her poser.

"Sorry 'bout that." The girl called out. "I just don't like getting shot at, if you know what I mean."

The figure walked closer where she could see Ivy and where Ivy could see her. "You're the one that vandalized Town Hall?"

"Shadow's the name." She said walking closer with her hand out for a hand shake, but she pulled her hand back. "Whoa! Forgot who you were for a moment! Not a big plant fan like yourself, Pamela Isley."

Ivy looked at Shadow's outfit. She wore a skin tight black suit, a black cloth mask, and jet black hair every villain was talking about.

"You hacked into Arkham, didn't you?" Ivy said lying her injured friend on the floor softly.

Shadow giggled as she nodded her head yes. "Bit of a computer geek when I was younger." Shadow stepped closer to Harley. "I'm dreadfully sorry 'bout the knee, Harleen. But I hope you'll forgive me." She said patting Harley's head lightly. But Harley was bursting with anger; if it wasn't for her knee she would have killed this new comer.

"If you don't mind, me and my boys are going to continue messing with art. I hope to see you in the future." Shadow said walking into the fog and disappearing. The music stopped and the fog faded.

Harley looked up at Ivy. "Joker's going to be pissed." She growled holding her knee.

Even though Ivy didn't give a shit about Joker, he was going to be shitting bricks about the noobie.

"I'll clean you up and give you back to Joker, okay?" Ivy said picking Harley up and hurrying out of the Museum.

"WHAT!?" Joker screamed throwing the remote into the T.V. Riddler quietly stood to the side of the room keeping his distance from the crazy deranged clown.

"I just have a theory about this new girl, she's coping you. I think she looks up to you as a 'role model'."  
Riddler said using quoting fingers when he said 'role model'.

Joker sat back in his chair and rubbed his fingers over his scars. "How?"

"Well you're symbol, the two black eyes and red smile are yours. She has a gray line over eyes on important people. And what I've noticed she's doing it to art. And you did that once when an exhibit came to town."

"Anything else?" Joker said rubbing his eyes.

"No yet, I'm going to follow her tomorrow night and see what she's up to." Riddler said leaning on his staff.

"If you have anything good, I'll think about helping you." Joker said standing up when Ivy busted through the door carrying Harley. He took a deep breath. "Let me guess."

"Sad to say." Ivy said sitting Harley in Joker's chair.

"What happened?" Riddler asked.

"Harley and I were going to rob the Museum when Shadow pops out of no where with some henchmen. Harley got pissed and went to shoot her, but she was too fast and shot Harls first." Ivy said patting Harley's shoulder. "I think it was self defense, she doesn't want to kill anyone yet, to the best of my knowledge."

Joker looked at his little slave knocked out cold. This was big for Ivy _never_ talked to Joker in person unless they ran into each other.

As the villains talked one of Joker's henchmen walked in and turned on the T.V. to the news, and yet again Shadow was caught on camera and art was messed with again.

Riddler, Ivy, and Joker stared at the screen. Joker boiled with anger, even though he hadn't done anything lately the news _always_ talked about him, and this new bitch was taking his limelight.

Joker laughed to himself, "I'll come with you tomorrow." He said to Riddler. "And Ivy keep an eye on Harley." He said walking to the backroom. There were loud noises and heavy stuff falling. Ivy raised an eyebrow. No man was going to tell her what to do, but Harls was her friend and she'd be better with herself than clown boy.

Riddler kept leaning on his staff and kept checking his watch, he had to think of something to catch the new bitch.

"Joker? How are we going to catch her?" Riddler asked.

"Simple. She goes where we are. So. We just have to show our faces somewhere and she'll come out!" Joker came out with a map of Gotham and a couple of cell phones. "We'll take different areas, close, and when someone sees her, we'll say a codeword in the phone, understood?" Joker said throwing two phones to Riddler. "The more the merrier so bring Dent." Joker said to his map. "I'll catch this bitch and show her who rules this town." He laughed at his own plot as Riddler walked out of the creepy hideout.

"Fucking creep." Riddler said under his breath as he walked out the door to an ally way. He took a deep breath and reached in his pocket for a cigarette, he lit it, inhaled, and looked up to the night sky. He stopped as he saw Shadow leaning on the fire escape. She curled her finger at him wanting him to come up to her as she climbed higher on the building.

Riddler looked around him. No one would see them; he climbed up the fire escape with his cig in his mouth. He reached the top as Shadow sat on the other side of the building. Her legs crossed, which showed Riddler how long her legs were. Her heels on her boots had to be at least five inches which made her taller, of course. Her hair was loose and wavy blowing slightly in the wind. Her eyes were brighter than the night before which was attracting Nigma even more.

Nigma controlled himself and stopped in the middle of the roof. Shadow stood up; even with her shoes she was short.

"Heard you guys talking about me." She said in a calm voice.

"You heard correctly." Riddler said standing his staff right in front of him.

"Awh, you know that's not nice." She said walking slowly over to him. "And all I've done is mess up a painting or two."

"It's more than that." He snapped.

"To you or jealous Joker?" She snapped back.

"What are you doing in Gotham?" He asked ignoring her question.

She smiled through her mask. "I was just visiting but the crime rate here caught my eye." She said a couple feet from Riddler. "And you know me; with this lust I was born with, Gotham is my pig slaughtering farm. I can kill someone and it be replaced with two more." She stopped a foot from Riddler and started walking a circle around him.

"This is a 'pig slaughtering farm' for too many people. And we have no more room." He said following her with his eyes.

"No room, for little ole me?" She said putting her hand on her chest. "Well than, I'll have to make some room." She said as she stopped behind Riddler. Riddler turned around quickly to face her. "But you are in no danger." She said moving her finger over his dress coat. She scanned his skinny body. He had a green and black suit with a question mark on the left breast. It looked like an expensive suit, probably stolen. He wore a black and green hat and a tight green mask over his brown eyes. He had a stubble from staying up all night watching the news talking about its new vandal. His eyes were tried and lonely. Though he had Dent, he wasn't a real friend. Shadow smiled to herself.

"See I need a friend. I know the others don't like me and I need some one to trust." She said running her finger over the question mark. "And you were the first one I met so I'm giving you the first choice." She said looking into his eyes.

Riddler stood there thinking, he could use a new ally. He could be like Joker with Harley. In control. He could be stronger than Joker. He would be the meanest bad ass of Gotham and with Shadow by his side. He could stop at nothing.

"If you agree with me, you'll have to get these guys off my back for a while." She said turning around walking to where Riddler came up, watching Ivy walk out the door with Harley going to her car.

"How?" He asked. Shadow grinned a huge grin.

"You're smart, and I don't want to take your talents from you." She replied turning back to him.

"I'll give you where he is and you'll drug him with something. Then I'll take care of Ivy, and-"

"I'll take care of Mister Joker." She finished.

"Are you sure?" He asked wanting to touch her so badly.

"I'm a big girl. I know what I'm doing." She grabbed his hands and put them on her hips. "Close your eyes." She told him. He did so. She lifted her mask and kissed him softly. She pulled away quickly and put her mask back. "There's more where that came from. Now go, take care of Dent. I'll meet you at the building where we first met."

Riddler nodded and headed down the ladder. He walked away quickly to his car. Shadow watched him disappear in the night.

Shadow took a breath, "Come on out." She called. Her henchmen came out quietly one by one they lined up. There were more. Each in black suits, black masks, and gray ties.

"Mr. Smith, I need you and a couple more men to come with me to break in to Joker's hideout. The other's stay back and whistle if you see anything." Shadow loaded a gun and stuck it on a pocket. "Let's go men." She whispered as the one henchman, Mr. Smith, and two others followed her down the fire escape. She stopped at the bottom and gave a weird hand signal to the henchmen above.

The one henchman nodded, and turned to the others.

Shadow went first to the door. She listened closely, it was almost daylight and she was betting most of Joker's minions were asleep. No one ever dared to break in Joker's place before.

She opened the door and let the three henchmen in. They checked the hallways before giving another signal. Shadows, with weapon in hand, walked silently through the hall to the end were a little light was on. She peeked around the corner to see Joker's back. He was hunched over a small table mumbling to himself. Shadow was screaming on the inside, this man was the reason she came to Gotham, and seeing him for the first time lit a fire inside her. His messy fading green hair, his green patterned vest, his purple slacks and huge green socks. _Hmm_, she thought. She grabbed a small coin in her pocket; she needed him to leave the table for a minute. She looked at the hallway in front of Joker, she grinned as she tossed the coin to the hallway. She quickly moved her back to the hallway she entered getting out of sight.

Joker's head popped up when he heard the noise. He looked over his shoulder to the sleeping henchman on the couch. He looked back to the empty hallway and got up and walked in a room. Shadow ran over with a camera in hand. She took a picture of the map and Joker's plans. She was amazed how quickly he thought of plans. Well thought out plans at that.

Joker started walking back in the room when he spotted a single blue rose on his maps.

"What the?" Joker said staring at the rose. It had a white card attached to it. He grabbed the rose and flipped the card over to see a gray line. Joker looked around the room. He put the rose down and grabbed a shoe beside the table and threw it at the henchman.

"OW!" The henchman screamed as the shoe hit his face. He immdenitly sat up looking his boss in the eyes. "Yes, boss?" He said light headed from sitting up to quickly.

"You didn't see anyone come in here did you?" He asked.

"No, sir. I've been sleeping." The henchman said, he knew he wasn't going to last long.

"You were sleeping." He said staring at the rose. "So you weren't doing your only job." He scanned the table for his notebook. "And to top it off my notebook is missing and all I have as a clue is a god damn blue rose and a card with a gray line!" Joker grabbed a gun from the inside of his vest and shot the henchman in the skull. "Dumb ass." He said sitting back down to the table.

Shadow stood on the roof of the building again. They all jumped when they heard the gun shot. Shadow laughed as she put on her leather coat and put her gun and Joker's notebook in a pocket before jumping off the building, then running to her bike to speed to her hideout before the sun came out with her henchmen following behind her. Shadow burst with laughter as she got away with a criminally insane man's notebook.

Harvey and Riddler arrived to Joker's hideout to talk about where they need to go. Riddler dreaded going in there again, but the sooner the better. Dent entered first and Riddler after him. They entered the room to see Joker in his torn chair and Harley Quinn on the arm of the chair with her knee bandaged up. Ivy stood on Harley's other side making sure she didn't fall.

"Take a seat, boys." Joker said motioning them to sit on the couch. Dent sat down, but Riddler hesitated for there was a huge brownish red stain. Probably blood. Riddler sat down trying not to think about it.

Joker sat up and held Harley's hand so she could slide to where he was sitting. "Now," Joker began. "I've made a list of places we can go, but you need to stay on your feet. I don't know if we're all out what Shadow will do but make sure you have a gun and some sort of handheld weapon like a knife." Joker whistled and a henchman came in with his mask on, it was a sad clown face, white face paint and blue lips, with red around the eyes. He held in his hand two brown envelopes. The henchman handed them to Ivy as she gave one to Riddler and the other to Two-Face.

"I've organized some places where she might go, if you are going else where call us on the phones. The numbers of the other phones are in the contacts in alphabetical order. Do _not _say our names. There is a list of code words on a sheet of paper inside." Ivy ordered. Joker wasn't happy, he wasn't a very organized person.

Riddler looked at the people in the room, the sad clown henchman, the Joker who looked pissy, as well as his sidekick Harley. He'd never seen her angry before. Ivy look aggravated, probably an argument with herself and Joker happened before they got there.

"We'll meet back her around three a.m. to round up our mission. If we don't find anything we'll continue tomorrow night." Ivy said. She looked over at Joker and nodded.

Joker clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Let's go!" He said rushing out the door followed by more henchmen and all the other's that were in the room.

As Riddler rode in his car his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, it read Dent across the screen, and he flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"You almost here?" The same mysterious asked.

"Is he taken care of?" He asked turning off the main rode into an ally.

"Sleeping like a baby. Hurry." She said.

"Be there in two seconds." He said as he hung up and hide his car in the building next to the one Shadow and Riddler first met.

Riddler climbed the ladder in the fire escape to the roof top. Shadow stood in the middle of the roof. She wore a leather trench coat with the same black suit under. She wore black gloves and her hair was up in a tight ponytail. Her black boots were a bit short but they were knee high with gun holsters at the top of her thigh holder two silenced pistols. Instead of her usually mask she wore a black mask like Harley's but was thicker and covered her nose.

"New mask I see." Riddler said.

"I have many different masks, but with this one I can do this." She said as they walked closer to each other. Shadow wrapped her arms around Riddler and Riddler took her face in his hands as they kissed. This kiss was longer than the other and a bit messier.

"I'm liking this mask." He mumbled. He felt her smile and it made him smile.

She pulled away and looked at his face.

Riddler looked at the other half of her face. Her lips were full and soft; her teeth were bleach white and straight. But she had no other mark. No scars, no moles, not even a pimple.

She smiled and grabbed his hand. When she took her hand away, a little white piece of paper was in the middle of his hand.

"If you solve the riddle inside, you'll find out where one of my hideouts are." She said walking to the edge of the building that faced Town Hall.

Riddler opened and read,

_Inside my head you race around,_

_Around and around you go,_

_Place your bet,_

_And see if you run with me._

Riddler thought for a moment when his thought were interrupted by a little kiss on his neck.

"You ready to go?" She asked kissing the nape of his neck.

"Yeah." He said putting the riddle in his coat pocket. Riddler turned around to Shadow.

"You can think of the riddle later, do you mind if we use your car?" She asked as they walked down the fire escape.

"Yeah sure." He said thinking of the damn riddle.

"Good, I wasn't going to take no for answer anyway." She laughed walking in the door of the garage.

Riddler's car made Shadow stop in her place.

"What?" Riddler asked leaning down a bit to look her in the eye.

"You have a Ford." She said.

"Yeah, so." Riddler said turning around to look at his car. "What's wrong with it?"

She looked up at Riddler, "They are the shittest cars to work on!" She said walking to the driver's side. "I'm driving if we're riding in this." She said getting in.

Riddler rolled his eyes as he walked over to the passenger side, "Here's the ke-" He began to say when the engine turned on. He sat inside and looked at her. The plastic from underneath was ripped off and the wires were hanging out. Shadow put the plastic back.

"Old habits die hard." She said as she grabbed a CD case from her coat pocket. She popped it in and Ulysses by Franz Ferdinand came on. Shadow sped off into the night, _this is going to be fun_, she thought to herself.

They stopped a few buildings away from Joker's standing point. Riddler pulled out Dent's file of information and handed it to Shadow.

"Your codename will be black mamba, and if you need me I'll be Jinx." He said.

Shadow began to reach for the door, but Riddler grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. Their lips met quickly, this kiss was urgent and impatient.

"Edward." Shadow mumbled trying to hurry this up.

"Hold on." Riddler mumbled giving her one more kiss.

"I promise I see you later." She said kissing his nose and stepping out of the car as Nigma slid over to the driver's side.

Shadow check the road and ran over to the side of a building walking inside. As Riddler's car ran away, Joker stood at the side of a building watching Shadow walk into the building.

He smiled and quickly raced to her building.

Shadow stood at a tinted window with Two-Face's file on her hand. It had the code names and maps to where people should be. But Dent was no where near; he was sleeping in a dumpster behind a shopping mall where she dumped him. She laughed to herself at that.

"I'd like my notebook back." A strong demanding voice ordered behind her.

"I was just getting to the best part." She said shutting the file and turning to him.

"Now I usually don't do this with everyone but this notebook is important. So will you _please _give me my notebook back?" Joker said walking closer to her.

He was wearing his purple trench coat that matched his purple slacks and purple shoes. You could still see his green patterned vest and a fresh green tie. His hair was a deeper green and his makeup was clean and fresh also. But she was more worried about a weapon hidden in a pocket in his coat or of his pants. She knew he had a knife on him and something else, which she wasn't looking forward to.

She put the file under her arm and reached in her coat pocket for a little brown leather back book.

"This book?" She asked waving it in the air.

Joker glared at her, "Now I was going to be nice but if you are going to press my buttons I'm going to break yours." If it wasn't meant as a threat she would have laughed.

She tossed him the book and almost grinned for she took pictures of it in the morning when she got back to her hideout.

"Thank you." He said catching the book and putting it in his coat pocket; the same pocket that held his pistol.

Shadow knew what he was doing a put a hand on her leg; if he was going to grab his gun, she could grab it faster.

"You know, you injured my side kick's knee." He said putting his hand in the pocket with the gun, "I was thinking I should return the favor."

"I'm guessing she didn't tell you that she shot at me first? And I was clearly using self defense?" She asked with her hand on her gun. They were ten feet away from each other but if shot in the right place it could still kill someone. Shadow grew with fear and excitement; this was the biggest adrenaline rush she's ever had. Joker was strictly on business.

"Ivy did, but you can never believe her." Joker said laughing. The tension still wasn't gone.

Shadow smiled quickly and took it back. "You came here to tell me something and you need to do it quick I have other places to be." Shadow said moving her hand from the holster and crossing her arms.

"Direct aren't you? I saw you get out of Nigma's car-"

"I got one of my henchmen to jack it for me. A bit of a Ford fan I am." She lied.

"For some reason I doubt that." Joker said as he started to walk in a circle around Shadow, she started walking too to where he was in front of her.

"What because I'm a woman and women don't like cars?" She asked using the sexist card.

Joker grabbed his knife and started playing with it in his hands. "You want to know-"

"'How you got those scars?'" She finished his sentence; she stopped dead and stared. "Are you going to hurry up and try to kill me or what? I have things to do!" She said grabbing her knife from the inside of her boot.

Joker started laughing, laughing so hard he was hunched over his elbows on his knees.

"Fucking A." Shadow said throwing her arms in the air.

"You are one funny girl!" He said wiping a tear from his face. She waiting until he was calmed down. "I'm okay now, I'm okay." He said holding his side. "Before we do anything," He said reaching in his jacket. Shadow grabbed her gun from the holster on her leg and pointed it at Joker.

"Don't try anything funny clown." She said as Joker pulled out a dying blue rose.

Joker looked at the rose as he spun it around. "Pretty little thing isn't? You never see these anymore. Now are you going to shoot me or tell me why you left a rose and stole my book?"

Shadow smiled, "You don't want to know." She laughed.

"Then answer this, why are you copying me?" He yelled.

"Copying you? It's more like I got the idea from you." She said calmly.

"What I'm I like your role model?" He asked still a bit fumed.

"Yeah, but I never saw it that way."

"Nigma was right." Joker said to himself. "But I've never really done anything with paintings before."

"That was my idea. People who think they are in charge when it is us, the people who break the rules and make their own." Shadow said. "My father was sent to jail for a crime he didn't commit. He was murdered the first night there. I swore on revenge, but the same lust for blood my mother had was passed down to me and I killed my father's murderer's family and their neighbors." She took a deep breath. "And ,boy, I didn't quit there! I killed more all over the country, all over the world. Never gotten caught." Shadow rubbed her hands together. "That's when I found…you." She said staring right at him, she started walking toward him. "You changed my whole view, your…art inspired me. How you kill is brilliant." She told him. They were about a foot away from each other. The Joker was a tall man, taller than Riddler and Shadow only came up right below his neck. "That is why I want you to be my-" She was sadly interrupted by glass shattering and a black figure popping up.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked with the most confused face.

"You better get out of here." Joker said waving her away.

"Why? From a pervert in a rubber suit. I know he's gross but he's just another freak in a costume." She said grabbing her gun and shooting at the figure using all her ammo in that gun. She aimed for his face but sadly missed, she was a bit pissed that she was interrupted. The figure fell to the floor and didn't move.

"That's the Batman! The guy who made us! We're here because of him!" Joker screamed.

"Oh…you mean _the Batman_?" She asked.

The Joker nodded impatiently.

"Shit!" She laughed as she ran out the door. "Come on!" She waved at Joker to follow her. They laughed as they ran away to a parking lot.

Shadow busted out laughing and Joker laughed with her.

"Kid, you got guts." He tried to say in his laugh but it didn't come out the right way which made Shadow laugh more.

After a minute of calming down Shadow jacked a car and they sped away.

"Before I was interrupted I was going to ask you if you'd be my mentor." She said looking out to the road.

Joker looked over at the short girl. "You're kidding?" Joker asked.

She shook her head. "My work is sloppy and I need to get better." She said.

Joker leaned back in his seat and messed with his scars. "Really? I have no idea what to tell you. No one's ever asked me this." He said in a sincere voice.

"Because everyone is afraid of you; which was one of my reason why I chose you." She said pulling into a long driveway.

Joker looked out the windows looking at trees and fields of grass. "Where are we?"

"Just outside Gotham, that fucking freak won't look here for you or me." She said pulling in a two door garage.

"Whose house is this?"

"Just grab a gun." She said as she grabbed hers and walked around the house. She found a window on the side and opened it and crawled in.

"What the?" Joker said grabbing his pistol and running to the window. He looked inside and saw two dead bodies in a bed; a old couple sleeping who would never wake up.

Joker shook his head as he crawled in and went down the hall. All the doors were open, she was looking through everything. _That's smart, _he thought to himself.

There was a loud whistle that came from the other side of the house. Joker found the room where Shadow was in. "Will you help me shut all the doors and windows? And unplug the phone lines?" She asked locking a window.

After begging, Shadow got Joker to help her. They sat down in the family room watching the news.

"I still don't understand why you'd want me to be your role model." Joker was out of his coat and vest. His tie was loosened and his shoes were on the floor beside the couch he was sitting on. His makeup was coming off and his hair kept the green it had earlier.

Shadow on the other hand had her coat off, her boots, her gloves, and her leather long sleeved shirt. She wore her white tank that was underneath and her skin tight pants. Her hair was down, but her mask was still on.

"You need to believe, because it's the truth." She said sitting up leaning her elbows on her knees. "I'll do anything you want as long as you teach me."

Joker looked over at Shadow. She was young but eager to learn. She was fit and smart, sneaky and sleek. She knew her way around the city and probably had more connections else where.

Joker took a deep breath as he grabbed his knife from his pocket. Shadow eyeballed the knife and could get an idea of what he was thinking.

"You really want to be like me?" He asked looking at the knife.

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"Then if you want to be like me, you must look a bit like me."

He turned to her and motioned her to come over to him. She crawled over and sat on her knees.

Joker grabbed her face and look at her perfect skin. "You have scars of mistakes on the inside. Now you need scars outside of you to show them off." He said putting the knife between her full lips. Shadow put her hand on Joker's arm; she gave a quick nod and closed her eyes.

Joker could feel her shaking and how hard she was trying to control herself. He lifted her mask off and threw it across the room. "We do not mask ourselves either. We show the world our face." He said.

She closed her eyes tighter and was getting ready for the pain.

Joker gripped the knife and dug it in her right cheek.

Shadow began shaking and clawed her finger nails into Joker's arm, but she kept calm.

Joker began craving her cheeks like his own; her blood dripped down her face with tears following. Doing it to himself was easy but doing it to an appetence wasn't easy. Her tears fell faster as he got to the end of the right cheek.

Shadow let out a little moan of pain. This was the most painful thing she's ever felt.

Joker pulled the knife out of her cheek and grabbed a blanket from the couch and cleaned up most of the blood.

Shadow began shaking a bit more.

"I have to do the other side." He said putting the knife to the other side of her lips.

"Pl-pl-please hurry." She said not removing her hand from his arm.

Joker did this side quicker than the other, but it was still bloody.

Joker reached in his coat pocket and grabbed his stitches he used on himself if he got shot or cut.

He stitched the right first than the left. Shadow was shaking from blood loss and was turning pale.

Joker carried her to the kitchen and cleaned up the blood. He bandaged her cheeks up and gave her some water from the tap with some salt.

"You'll heal soon. When you're done healing, we'll start with your training." Joker said washing his hands in the sink as Shadow sat on the counter swishing the water in her mouth. She closed her eyes shut as the salt got in her fresh cuts. She spit the water in the cup and it was pure red.

She laughed as she poured it down the drain. With her empty cup she spit some blood out but it stopped quickly.

Joker watched as she tongued the inside of her mouth. She was going to live with this for the rest of her life. She couldn't go out in public without people staring at her; she would be called names and maybe worse.

"What was your life like before this?" She asked staring at the cup.

"Before this? Boring. No one would have wanted my old life." He said leaning against the counter. "My turn. Is there anything between you and Nigma?"

Shadow smiled with her new smile, "You know how you have Quinn wrapped twice around your finger? I'm trying the same." She said. "It's working pretty good."

Joker raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"He thinks he's in charge. But I'm just letting him think that." She laughed.

Joker looked deep in her face, her simple gray eyes and little nose. Her lips and new smile. He just messed up a perfectly good piece of art. He watched as her eyes droop.

"Come here." Joker said walking over and carrying her back into the living room. He laid her down on the couch and got a clean blanket and put over her.

"Don't forget to burn the evidence." She said with her eyes closed.

Joker rolled his eyes.

"I saw that." Shadow smiled.

After a month of Shadow and Joker missing Riddler and Harley panicked.

"What did she do to my puddin'?" She cried into a pillow.

Ivy patted her back. "He's probably hiding some where. Bats is pissed so he needs to hide."

Riddler busted in Joker's hideout and walked in the living area. "I've looked every where, their not in Arkham or at any other hideout." Riddler paced back and forth. "Where the FUCK is she!?" Riddler screamed.

"You both are acting like children." Ivy said. "Joker's got you so wound up and the same with you with Shadow."

Riddler still paced all he could think of was her.

Ivy rolled her eyes and walked into the other room.

Just then Joker walked in with Shadow behind him.

"I've always preferred silent guns, no one hears and you sneak out of there with no one on your back." Shadow said as they saw Riddler and Harley Quinn.

"PUDDIN'!" Harley screamed as she ran and hugged Joker around the neck.

"Shadow! You're okay." Riddler said walking over to her and picking her up. Joker had been generous and let Shadow wear her black mask till her wounds healed. "Do I get a kiss?" He asked.

"Uh, not today." She said pushing him off and sitting down on the couch. "It's good to be back." She said putting her arms behind her head.

Joker had to pull Harley off of him and sit her on his lap when he sat down.

"Where were you, baby?" Harley asked. "We've been looking all over for you!"

Joker smiled and pinched her cheek, "I ran into Batys and I needed to hide."

"But… why is she here?"

"She helped me get away and she works for me now." Joker said with a happy grin.

"With him?" Riddler said looking over at Shadow.

"Yeah, he made a good deal so I'm working for him now." She said. "And since you're working with me you work for him too." She smiled through her mask. "Ow." She said putting her hand on her cheek. Talking did hurt her a bit but she talked anyway.

"You okay?" Riddler asked putting his hand on hers.

"She's fine." Joker growled.

Riddler looked over to Joker. Something happened over that month they were gone. Something weird.

"OKAY!" Shadow said clapping her hands together walking in the center of the room. "Who wants to roam Gotham for it's goodies?" She asked rubbing her hands together.

"That's sounds nice." Riddler said.

"Any ideas?" Joker asked.

"Bruce Wayne is throwing a circus party in a new hotel by the bay. They are showing off a rare white lion. We crash it and throw the lion in a school for Monday morning!" She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Joker said.

"Me too." Riddler said.

"I'm in." Ivy said from the hallway.

"Cool, what about Miss Harleen?" Shadow asked pointing at Harley.

Harley was still pissed and angry at Shadow. Shooting her in the leg and stealing her puddin' didn't put you on a good page.

"If my puddin' is going; I guess I will too." She said kissing his cheek.

"Awesome. I'll go back to my place and grab some stuff meet you guys here around eight?" She said walking out the door with Riddler behind her.

Shadow walked out the door and walked over to the car Joker and her jacked.

"Shadow are you going to the old horse race stadium?" Riddler asked.

"Yeah." She said starting the car. Riddler jumped in and they drove off.

They got to the old abandoned horse racing stadium, Riddler followed her up to the upper class room where she had a couple couches, a table covered with papers and empty bottles, and a large T.V. In a corner was a dresser and a mirror. In the corner opposite was a fridge and a small table with two chairs.

"Nice place." He said shutting the double doors behind them.

"Thanks she said." She threw her coat on her couch and sat down on the other one.

"So," Nigma said walking over to Shadow. "Do I get my kiss now?" He asked reaching over and pulling her mask off to revile her bandaged cheeks.

"What the fuck man!" Shadow screamed taking back her mask.

"What happened?" Riddler asked kneeling beside her.

"Some glass hit my face! I'm fine." She said putting her mask back on. "If it wasn't for Joker… I would have bled to death or something." She lied turning to her paper work.

Riddler sat on the other end of the couch. "Why did you agree to work with him?"

"He did save my life." She said flipping through a magazine for costumes. "We need to go out and but some stuff for tonight. I need you to get weapons and I'll get costumes." She said grabbing her keys and grabbing her coat. She grabbed a key from the top of the fridge. "Lock the place up when you leave." She said opening and closing the door. Shadow walked out of the building taking off her suit and mask.

She got in her car and drove off, speeding to anywhere. She stopped at a grocery store parking lot and cried. She looked in the mirror at her scarred face. She removed the bandages to show her gruesome cuts. She rubbed her fingers over them as her tears fell onto them. Every time she talked she hurt. Her face was destroyed and she let him do it. She punched the string wheel with all her strength over and over till there was a huge dent in it.

"Why?" She whispered in her sobbing. "Why him?!" She screamed at her string wheel. She looked up at her mirror her face was red and her cuts were redder. "Come on, girl. You came here for a reason. You have to finish your mission." She said cleaning her face and putting the bandages back. She walked into the clothing store and got everyone a costume. People stared at her and she tried to ignore them. When she walked back to her car someone was in the passenger seat. She threw the bags in the back and got in.

"You passed the first part." He said when Shadow sat down in the seat.

"Passed what?" She asked in a dry voice.

Joker wasn't wearing any makeup and no green in his hair. His scars were still on his face, pale like his skin. He wore a normal outfit, jeans, t-shirt, coat, and sneakers.

"You walked in public for the first time. It's harder without the bandages but you did good." He said messing with a button on his coat.

"Thanks." She said pulling out of the parking lot. "How did you find me?" She asked driving on the main road.

"You aren't that hard to follow. I'm glad you didn't hurt the wheel too badly." He said pointing at the dent. "I understand." He said looking out the window.

"I can't go back either, that's what I can't get over." She told him.

Joker nodded. "But now you can leave _your _mark."

"How?"

"You cut a smile and paint a gray line." He said.

Shadow looked at the road in front of them. They sat in silence for a bit.

"I got costumes for tonight." She said pointing at the bags behind them.

He nodded.

She tapped the string wheel as the stopped at a stop light. "Harley doesn't like me, does she?"

Joker laughed, "She doesn't like anyone who hangs out with me and who doesn't have a dick." He said rolling his neck to pop it.

Shadow smiled but winced at the pain. "Fuck." She cursed.

"You'll get used to it."

Shadow slid into an alleyway and drove into a garage that was abandoned. She slammed on the brakes.

"You keep saying that! I've dealt with this for a month! I'm healing as slow as possible and I can't even laugh!" She screamed hitting her string wheel again. "I want to fucking kill someone." She said pulling her mask on and grabbing a knife from her shoe. She walked out of the car and out of the building. She saw a hobo sleeping in a stack of newspapers.

"Try the smile." He said from behind her.

Shadow growled and walked over to the hobo. She grabbed his shoulder and stabbed him repeatedly in the stomach.

"The smile!" Joker said.

Shadow moved the knife to his lips and cut a huge smile then slit his eyes.

"THERE! You happy!" She screamed cleaning the blade on the hobo and putting it back in her shoe. She walked to the car and Joker followed. They got in the car and raced toward his hideout.

Shadow slept on Joker's couch with her headphones on listening to Thom Yorke as Joker flipped through papers and Harley sat in Joker's chair staring dead at Shadow.

"It's not nice to stare." Joker said looking at Harley.

Harley rolled her eyes and walked in Joker's bedroom and laid down.

Joker stood in the doorway.

"Why does she have to be here?" Harley asked her face in a pillow.

"She wanted to work for me and I let her." He answered.

She stuck her head up, "Why though? She's just some kid with a costume!" Harley whispered very loudly.

"Aren't you just a kid with a costume?" He asked crossing his arms.

"You know what I mean."

"You both are younger than me, so you're both kids in costumes." Joker growled.

Harley pouted and laid her head on the pillow.

"She's part of my group and you need to get along." He ordered. "No ifs, ands, or buts. Get along." Joker said walking back to the small table. He picked up a map and scanned some alleyways.

Harley walked out in a normal outfit but with a brown wig.

"I'm going out to get my costume." She told him walking out with the door slamming behind her.

The door made Shadow sit up and pull her gun out.

Joker laughed, "Just Harleen."

"Oh." She said taking her headphones off. "What cha' working on?" She asked turning off her mp3.

"Just checking quick getaways."

"Cool." She said looking down at her music player. "Do you dance?" She asked looking over to Joker.

"Dance? I haven't in a while, why?"

"Just thinking of ways we could get in the party." She said walking over to her bag she brought from a hideout. She pulled out a laptop and opened it up.

"What are you doing?" Joker asked a bit curious.

"Hacking the party list. Your name shall be… Mister James Oliver and Harley will be-"

"You mean Shadow will be." Joker corrected.

"Me? Figured you'd want Harls with ya."

"Need my new apprentice, don't I?" He said turning back to his work. "Your name will be… Madam Abigail Oliver." He said. "And we own a winery in France called Oliver and Sons." Joker said throwing his arms in the air.

Shadow laughed to herself, winced, and continued hacking.

"We're you from the south east?" Joker asked from his table.

"Kind of. My accent comes out around certain people." She said. "My parents we're born up north and the moved down to where I was born."

"What was your mother like?" He asked another question.

"A bitch. She was evil, cruel, and she never even named me." She said clicking the keys on her laptop rather hard.

Joker was in deep thought, he knew she had family issues from telling her crimes.

"And your mother killed people too."

"Yes, but not as much as me."

"She still can't?"

"Not anymore. She was the first person I killed." Shadow said closing her laptop, leaning back and rubbing her face.

Joker walked over to Shadow and moved her hands. She watched as her took her bandages off and threw them somewhere. He held her face as he looked at her cuts.

"You need to let the air get to them, but how are we going to get you in?" He asked himself.

"There's a makeup kit in my bag we could use, like the stuff they use on people in the movies." She said grabbing his hands and moving them as she stood up and grabbed her bag. She pulled out a large black box. She put in on the floor.

"Sit." She ordered as she opened the box. Joker sat as she began to work.

After an hour of work Shadow said, "You are complete!" She handed Joker a mirror and his scars were hidden and on sign that they were there. His dark circles were gone and he had brown contacts in. His skin looked clear and he looked normal.

"How do you like it?" She asked.

"Like it? This is some of the best work I've seen!" Joker said rubbing his fingers lightly.

"And if you decide to show your face," She said pointing to the end of one of the scars. "All you have to do is rip that off."

"That sounds nice. You should do it with me." He said looking in the mirror.

"You want me to show my face already?"

"You need to show it sooner or later." He said putting the mirror down.

He walked over to the bag of costumes.

"Yours is in the brown bag. It's a black suit with a red vest and gold tie. With a matching hat and cane. Plus you can put your knife inside the cane, pop the top off and stab someone!" She said clapping. "Harls is a white dress with a large gold bow, Nigma's is a red suit with red vest and gold tie, Ivy's is a gold dress with a white bow, and our henchmen will wear white suits and red ties!"

"What about yours?" He asked picking his suit out.

"Mine's a secret. It's cool!" She said grabbing her bag. "And there are plenty of pockets to put weapons in!" She said grabbing her box and walking to an extra room. "The bags have your names on them. Tell the people that when they get here." She said closing the door.

Joker looked at the clock it was almost seven thirty. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his suit and walked in his room and got dressed.

Everyone started to arrive; Joker was dressed and pointed to the bags when they came in. The henchmen were in their suits and Ivy and Riddler were in their suits. Harley couldn't find on outfit so she took what Shadow bought her and got dressed in Joker's room.

Shadow came out in a long leather trench coat. She wore red heels but that's all you could she of that outfit. She had her hair up in a tight bun with a red and black feather. Her eyes had hazel contacts and heavy red eye makeup with black eyeliner. Her cuts were covered and she had red lip stick.

Riddler whistled when she walked out. He went over to her and spun her around. "Beautiful!" He said kiss her softly. Thank god for lip stain, she thought to herself.

Joker looked at Riddler kiss Shadow and felt a ting of jealousy. Riddler spun her around again and kept complementing her. Joker walked over and took Shadow's hand.

"What are you doing after we get there?" Joker asked getting her away from Riddler.

"Well, you'll enter with me and Riddler with Ivy." She said grabbing a knife and lifting her skirt up to put it beside a silenced gun on its holster. "After fifteen minutes I will go back and let Harley and the henchmen in. There will be people dancing by then and we'll take the lion then I'll bring the big surprise out and catch the lion. We get out safely with the lion, and we'll throw it a school put a few live camera's up and we'll be in business." Shadow said.

"This kind of sounds fun." Ivy said taking Riddler's arm and Shadow took Joker's as they walked out the front door to a limo waiting outside.

Harley followed in a van driven by one of Shadow's henchmen. She wasn't a very happy girl.

Ivy and Riddler entered the party first as Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Anderson a yacht company in England. Joker waited for Shadow as she finished putting her last gun on. She walked quickly over to his side and grabbed his arm.

"Your coat." He whispered.

"Shit." She said taking her coat of to revile a beautiful blood red dress. It was knee length and skin tight on the stomach and chest, just how she liked it. On the back of the dress was a corset type thing that was black it had a lot of lace and strings. Joker didn't know what to call it. The bottom of the dress puffed out so you couldn't see the guns. She held a little clutch with a knife, a phone, and a tube of red lipstick. "You ready?" She asked taking his arm and throwing her coat to the coat guy.

"Mister and Madam James and Abigail Oliver of Oliver and Son Winery in France." The introduction guy said as they walked through the door to the party.

The people in the crowd clapped and whispered to each other.

"You think their on to us?" Shadow whispered in Joker's ear.

"They won't see it coming." He whispered back as they made it out the door to the floor where Ivy and Riddler stood. Shadow saw the rare white lion in a cage next to several guards that could easily be killed.

"This is quiet amazing if I do say so myself." Joker said in a fake French accent.

Shadow giggled and winced.

"Fuck." She whispered. "I mean, _fuck_." She whispered in a French accent.

Joker laughed and put his arm around Shadow's waist.

Ivy laughed and began talking to Riddler and another couple about boats. Joker and Shadow made their way to the back of the room. Shadow grabbed her phone and called her henchman Smith.

"Are we ready to go?" Smith asked.

"Oui, aller de ramener label le peronnes." Shadow said in a brilliant French accent. She closed the phone and put it up.

"Moi, moi, moi! You're good!" Joker said.

"Merci." She said looking up to him smiling.

A song began to play from a band in the corner opposite from Joker and Shadow.

"Shall we dance?" Joker asked holding his hand out for her to take.

She smiled. "Let's shall." She answered putting her hand on Joker's. He twirled her around and they moved to the middle of the dance floor.

The song was slow but had a good beat. Other couples started pouring out and danced around them.

"You see the man with the brown hair behind me?" Joker asked.

"Yeah."

"That's Wayne, the rich ass." Joker said was they danced around other couples and other couples dancing about them.

She smiled when her phone began to ring. The ring stopped and she knew why. The henchman were in place and ready for a fight.

"We're good to go." She said as Joker spun her and let her go. She walked to the back of the room to a door hidden behind a giant fake elephant. Shadow opened the door and slid in. Smith was waiting at the door for her.

"Everyone set?" She asked.

"All but one." He said.

"Quinn."

"Yes, m'am." He replied.

"God, I fucking hate her." She said walking down the hall.

Joker moved from the middle of the room to where Riddler and Ivy stood. He tapped their shoulders and they gave quick nods. They moved to the corners of the room with other white suited henchmen by their sides handing them weapons.

Harley sat up on the catwalk above the dance floor eyeballing Joker in the right corner opposite from Riddler and adjacent to Ivy. Her gun was ready for anyone who would pop out like a guard or Batman.

She watched as Joker received a signal and climbed on top of a table.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" He screamed to the crowd. "Hope everyone is having a GREAT time!"

Shadow walked through the back and walked over to Joker's side followed by Riddler and Ivy and a bunch of henchmen.

"I want to introduce someone to you all!" He said holding his hand out to Shadow. She climbed up and stood beside him. He gave a nod and they ripped off their pale mask to show their scars. "MEET MY NEW APPERENTICE!" He said as he pulled out a gun along with everyone working with him. Old women gasped and young men held back screams. They knew Joker and having a second wasn't looking pretty.

"We don't mean to intrude your party!" Shadow said picking her contacts out showing the crowd her pale gray eyes. "We want to make it more… fun." She said making a signal to the henchmen.

Some of the henchmen circled the crowd and the others the cage.

Ivy stood in front of the table with Shadow's phone. "They've spotted Batman." She said.

"We were starting to have fun too!" Riddler said throwing a little green pouch into the crowd. A gray and green fog lifted in the air.

Shadow spotted a black caped figure coming from the fog.

"Awh, it's Bats." She said, a minion of Joker's handed her a large gun as the minions and henchmen went to get the lion. "Sorry, but you weren't invited!" She said shooting multiple rounds at the Bat who dodged most of them.

All of a sudden Harley started to scream as she fell from the catwalk. Ivy caught her and put her down softly.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" She screamed as she fired at the catwalk.

"Who is it?"Ivy asked.

"Some fucking kid in a mask. And an R on is chest." She said.

"Harley, you and Ivy take care of the cat. Riddler you take care of the kid and Shadow come with me to get the bat." Joker ordered. Everyone departed going to their orders. Joker and Shadow jumped off the table and ran through the crowd beating them to the ground if they were in their way.

"Bats!" Joker screamed, "You're here some where!" Shooting someone in the head.

"Leave the people alone, Joker!" A dark grumbling voice came.

"So that's his voice." Shadow said. She saw, through the fog, the figure look up at the catwalk and run to the back door. Joker was looking through the crowd so Shadow followed the Bat.

She got through the door and ran to the stairs. She saw the figure get to the top and run.

"I've got you now." She said to herself running up the stairs, she was thankful she took her heels off earlier.

She reached the top to see the kid Harley was talking about and Riddler fighting on the ground.

Riddler looked up at her and a panicked look came upon his face.

"Look out!" He yelled before getting punched in the face.

She turned around to see the Batman. His face was impatient and angered. He didn't want to be here and he didn't want to hurt a woman. His suit was tight and black as night. He had a belt with everything you could think of on there. His hands were gloved and he had a long black cape. His mask had pointed ears like a bat and cover half of his face, besides his eyes and mouth.

Her knew the girl from the news with the gray eyes. But his attention was focused at the fresh scars on the new villains face. Joker.

Shadow pulled back the gun in her hand and hit him with the butt of the gun. The Bat fell back and hit the stair rail.

She smiled and ran further up the catwalk to the top of the building. But not without kicking the R kid in the face. She ran up and hid waiting for the Bat.

She heard his foot steps on the gravel of the roof.

"Shadow." He called out in the scruffy voice. "I mean you no harm. I'm here to talk to you."

She didn't move from her place.

"I know the Joker too well. I saw your cuts. But I've never seen him do that to someone." He said walking around. "He doesn't have the right to do this to you. You were a beautiful young woman before he got to you."

"Who said he came to me!" She yelled as she popped out and hit him with the butt of the gun again.

"You don't have to be like him!" Batman said defending himself.

"Who said I _wanted _to be like him?!" She screamed when she elbowed him in the chin. "I want a mentor!" She screamed, "AND! I! GOT! HIM!" She screamed as she cocked the gun to shoot him.

"Shadow! No!" Joker screamed running over and taking the gun from her. "We don't kill the Bat we just hurt his pride." Joker whistled and Riddler and a minion came up with the costumed kid. "Bats you didn't introduce us. How rude." He said standing in between Shadow and Batman. He pointed at Shadow, "This is Shadow, my new apprentice, and you are?" He asked pointing at the kid.

"Robin, apprentice of Batman!" He said proudly trying to push the people holding him off.

"Robin!" Shadow said, "It's a pleasure to meet you!" She walked toward him. She looked over at Bats at his blank expression. "He must be important to you, yes?" She asked. She brought her leg up and kicked Robin square in the face. She brought her foot down to look at the blood on her foot. "That's just nasty." She said punching the kid in the same spot she kicked him. He let out a grunt of pain.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She screamed grabbing her gun from Joker and slamming the butt in Robin's chest. Robin let out a louder moan.

"STOP!" Batman man yelled. He was fuming just like she wanted. She threw the gun to Joker and pulled her dress up to grab her knife. "NO!" Batman said running at her.

"Come here you rabid rodent!" She laughed as Batman jumped on her. "Come on! Show me…what you got!" She laughed as she licked her lips. Batman punched her repeatedly in the face. But all she did was laugh more. He picked her up and slammed her against a wall. "Was that a feather? I want a real punch you over grown bat!" He punched her in the stomach and chest, but she just kept laughing.

"Joker! Do something!" Riddler cried out.

"This is a test." Joker said with a smile. "She must take pain to understand it."

"You're crazy!" Robin said to Joker.

"And you haven't hit puberty yet." Joker said messing the boy's hair up.

As Shadow distracted Batman with her laughing she still had her knife in hand. She brought the knife up and stabbed him in his leg.

He let out a groan as she kicked him off and pushed him to the ground.

"Let's see who's stronger!" She laughed as the tried to cut a smile in his face. But he grabbed her hands and pushed against her to get the knife away.

Sirens come on in the distance and everyone heard.

"We're done downstairs!" A henchman of Shadow's called out.

"Thanks!" She screamed as she elbowed Bats in the face again. She jumped up and reared back and kicked Batman in the crouch. "You punch like a girl." She said in the most serious voice. She spit blood on him and walked over to Robin and punched him again.

"Let's get out of here!" Joker called out as he picked Shadow up and carried her down stairs.

They ran down the stairs and out the back to several white trucks. The villains and minions jumped in the backs and drove off. They all spread out. Riddler's and Harley's truck went to the school while the others were decoys.

Joker drove his and Shadow's as Shadow was being worked on in the back by her henchmen.

"How's she doin'?" Joker yelled to the back.

"She's lost a lot of blood and she has some broken bones." Smith called out to Joker. "We need Ivy!" He said trying to stop the blood.

"BOZO!" Joker called to his minion in the back.

"Yes, boss?"

"Take the wheel!" Joker screamed. Bozo slid in his place and Joker went to the back to look at Shadow. She was bleeding from every pore in her body. Her eyes were bruised and swollen and her nose was broken.

"I'll be fine, boss." She said as her face got paler and paler. Joker grabbed Shadow's phone and called Ivy.

"Yes?" She answered.

"You need to come to the hideout ASAP! Shadows not looking so good."

"I'm on it." Ivy said as Joker hung up.

"You're going be fine." Joker said with his hand on her face. "You'll be fine." As he watched the tears stream from her swollen face he vowed. "I'll never let anyone do this to you again." Joker said wiping her tears.

She smiled and gently closed her eyes.

"Shadow, you have to keep your eyes open. You have to stay awake!" Joker said patting her face softly as possible.

Bozo stopped at a garage that had a secret door to Joker's hideout. Joker jumped out with Shadow in his arms. He kicked the door opened to the hideout and a couple of minions stood there.

"Ivy?" He asked.

"In the extra room, sir." A minion answered.

Joker rushed through the building to the extra room across from his.

Ivy was sitting on the floor with towels and a box of medical equipment.

Joker laid her down softly.

"Jeze. I thought you were watching her." She said putting gloves on. Joker sat across from Ivy. She looked up. "I need you to leave."

Joker looked up at Ivy and looked back down to Shadow.

"Go, she knows what she's doing." Shadow said patting his arm. Joker took her hand squeezed softly knowing he wasn't going to leave her now. He got up slowly and let go of her hand. Joker walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"I think you'd be better for him than Harley." Ivy said before starting.

Joker sat in his chair looking dead at the wall for five straight hour. He didn't talk, he didn't blink. He just sat.

Riddler got back after an hour he doused the kids' books with meat and stuck the lion in a class room with five hidden cameras. He brought back a new T.V. so they could watch the news.

When he turned it on a picture of Shadow and Joker showing their scars to the world. The lady on the news talked about the missing lion and to stay indoors till it was caught. And if you saw the two criminals in the picture to contact the police immdenitly.

Riddler laughed when they were still searching when Ivy walked out of the room at last. Joker looked up at Ivy.

"She's sleeping. I gave her some drugs to let her sleep for awhile. It's going to take a long time for her to heal." Ivy told Joker before leaving the room.

Joker got up and went in the room and shut the door behind him quietly.

"I know you're in here, you don't have to be quiet." Shadow said with her eyes closed. She laid in the middle of the floor with a pillow propped under her. She was bandaged from top to bottom she was badly bruised and had cuts all over her body.

Joker went and sat next to her. He didn't want to talk.

"Say something." She asked in a very weak voice.

"Something." He said smiling looking down at her. She put her hand on his face and gently rubbed her thumb on his scars.

"On someone else, they look very neat." She said.

"Yours will look better." Joker replied.

She smiled. He smiled.

"You need to sleep now." He said putting his hand on hers.

"If I wasn't in this condition you wouldn't win." She said.

Joker kissed her hand very softly before letting go.

"Sleep." He said getting up and walking away and leaving the room.

Shadow smiled the biggest smile, someone was wrapped around _her _finger. She laughed a small laugh before closing her eyes to sleep.

After a week Shadow was almost healed. She walked around the room thinking of her next plot. She needed to catch the Bat again. Shadow walked out of the room with no help from anything. She stood in the hallway looking at Joker sitting in his chair. No one was in the room beside him, she let down her hair and walked over to the back of Joker's chair.

"Why are you out of your room?" Joker asked looking up at her. Shadow's hair dangled in his face, messy and wavy from being in bed all day.

"Just visiting." She said leaning down further to where her feet were in the air. She played with his hair as he watched the news.

"The kids found the lion." Joker said looking back up at her.

"How many did it kill?" She asked.

"Killed two injured one." Joker answered.

"Cool." She said leaning down further. Joker got her hint and leaned his head up so their lips met. His lips were soft and warm against hers, and to him her lips were small and frail. Joker reached up and moved her down to him to sit her on his lap. Their kiss deepened his tongue entered her mouth and he could feel her scars. She pulled him closer to her, her breast pushing against him. She let out a little moan and Joker smiled as he kiss harder.

But all was interrupted when the front door shut.

"Shit." Shadow whispered. She kissed him one more time and ran to her room.

Joker sat there pretending a apprentice wasn't on his lap and making out with him.

Harley Quinn walked in the room.

"Hey puddin'." She said.

"Where have you been?" Joker said having to cross his legs.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, and until you get rid of bitch in there I'm going to stay with Red." She said walking into Joker's room and grabbing her bag of stuff. She walked out and looked into the extra room where Shadow was "sleeping". She went over to Joker and kissed his forehead.

"You know where to reach me." She said walking out of the hideout… again.

Joker quickly ran back to the extra room and grabbed Shadow. She was smiling bigger than ever when he walked in. He continued where they left off.

"Take me somewhere..else." Shadow mumbled.

Joker picked her up and she kissed his neck while he kicked open his bedroom door. He tossed her on the bed as he shut and locked the door.

"Get your ass over here." She growled.

Joker smiled and ran over to the bed. She laid down underneath him while they kiss. She unbuttoned his vest and threw it off along with his dress shirt. He took Shadow's pajama shirt off and ripped her bra off.

"You owe… me a new one." She said in between their kiss.

"Fine." He growled as he ripped her underwear off.

"You want to owe me stuff?" She asked as she pulled his pants down.

"As long as they come off easier." He answered. He slid off his own underwear and without notice he was in her.

"Holy fucking _shit_!" Shadow moaned as he moved. Shadow had had sex before but nothing this good. He knew what he was doing and showed off while he was at it. Shadow threw her head back as he moved faster.

Joker groaned as they were closer to their climax.

"Joker… Joker!" She moaned louder and louder when they met their points.

Joker fell to the right side of Shadow. As they tried to catch their breath, Shadow began to laugh.

"What?" Joker asked turning on his side still breathing hard.

She looked over at Joker, "I love Gotham." She said kissing him softly.

Shadow was on her laptop one night, breaking into Arkham again. She loved how everyone was putting files online. She looked at Harleen Quinzel's file, she didn't do good in school. Got some high paying jobs though. She almost failed college but got to go to Arkham, the hardest insane asylum on the planet? Something is real fishy about her.

Just then Bobo, Joker's minion walked in with a cup of tea.

"Here you go, miss." He said handing her the tea.

"Bobo?"

"Yes, m'am?"

"How would you catch Batsy?" She said to her computer screen.

"Me, well, I would pretend to give up then knock him out. But Harley already did that. He wouldn't fall for it again." Bobo said sitting beside her. "What if you sent out a decoy, and if Bats comes, he'll waste his energy on the decoy then you'll get him."

"Wow, pretty smart you are! Could you get Mr. Smith for me please?" She asked taking a sip of tea. "Good tea." She added before he left.

After a minute Smith came in with his plain black suit and gray tie.

"Yes?" He asked his hands folded in front of him.

"I need you to assemble the best men here." She said planning the biggest beat down ever.


End file.
